


圣巢的奇妙冒险

by Bai_Yi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Yi/pseuds/Bai_Yi
Summary: 小骑士打过五门之后，赫妮特在黑卵圣殿捡到了空洞骑士。





	1. 泪水之城的奇妙冒险

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 0\. 打不过五门！寻神者DLC视频通关预警。  
> 1\. 花式剧透，透得我都找不出来哪章没透。  
> 2\. 百分之八十都是私设和脑补，另外混入了一些樱桃只在开发过程中放过的设定。  
> 3\. 无CP，除了原作已经点明的。容器无性别（siblings而不是brothers），小姐姐是女生，佐特死了。  
> 4\. 沙雕和OOC都是我的，错误和愚蠢属于灵魂圣所【并不】，光荣属于樱桃。
> 
> 一大堆（比较重要的）私设：  
> 0\. 不喜欢叫小姐姐大黄蜂，让我叫她赫妮特。  
> 1\. 接寻神者送花结局，私设小骑士打完无上辐光后虚空暴走，然后被脆弱的花安抚了乱飚的力量，在垃圾场绝赞补眠中。本文一开始小骑士只有白色的国王之魂，没有染黑的虚空之心。  
> 2\. 奎若是莫洛蒙的唯一的虫子学生，蓝湖一别后去泪城隐居了。  
> 3\. 从黑卵刚出来的前辈虽然身体是个大容器，头脑却依旧是个小孩。前辈不具有君臣观与阶级观（因为和封印无关，白王就没教），但它识字。  
> 4\. 小骑士听人说话都是提取关键字的，但是根据关键字做出的反应也不是每次都能对上（深渊AI不发达.gif【被骨钉敲进地里】）。
> 
> 5\. 在小骑士之前还有第一位虚空之神。  
> 6\. 瘟疫在前辈进入黑卵圣殿但是支撑不住之后有第二次爆发。白王试图找到下一个容器，然而所有备选都失败了，圣巢在这之后毁灭。  
> 7\. 五骑士都见过空洞骑士，知道沃姆的计划，并且车轮战过前辈（免费陪练）。   
> 8\. 容器并不是具有白王夫妇血脉的孩子，而是以王后的部分躯体（角）与白王的力量禁锢了一小块虚空而形成的造物。构成容器的虚空们本是一体，虚空之间可以相互理解与修复。  
> 9\. 白王在另一个白宫里留下了对前（hai）辈（zi）的思念。游戏里白宫的电锯是白王封印后加的，原本的白宫没有。  
> 10\. 鹿角虫巢穴的那个蛋真的孵出了小虫，还长大了。

　　总之，赫妮特把空洞骑士从黑卵圣殿捡了回去。

　　按照她的本意，德特茅斯可能是最适合它修养的地方，毕竟那里清净又安全。然而在对比了一下骑士的身高和小镇房屋的高度之后，她不得不把这个高得过分的家伙塞进了十字路的温泉，再坐在椅子上看护着它休息。说实话，它的状况看起来泪城那座精美的雕像完全不同：厚重的肩甲完全不见踪影，披风也被撕裂成一堆破烂的布条，而最严重的破损莫过于骑士本人身上的那些——面具裂开一道长长的缝隙，甚至连上肢都只剩下了一条。这也难怪当她在圣殿看到支着骨钉、踉跄而出的骑士时，本能地做出了临战反应——它看起来就像是被瘟疫复活的傀儡。

　　幸好事实并不是这样，骑士认出了她身上白夫人的气息，然后很干脆地晕了过去。  
　　但是温泉恐怕并不足以治愈它的伤势。赫妮特能看到骑士的胸口急促的起伏渐渐平缓下来，肢体也不再因疼痛而本能地抽搐；可它的残肢并没有重新长出，裂开的面具也并未恢复光洁。她恐怕需要回一次深巢，请面具师想想办法；或者去深渊，取一些虚空修复它的身体？赫妮特沉思着，头一次感到手足无措：母亲在上，她是个战士，从来没学过如何治愈一个容器。除此之外，现在还有更令她焦心的问题：那个小不点去哪儿了？它又做了什么，才使瘟疫退去？  
　　正当她努力从一团乱麻中寻找思路时，一捧温热的泉水从天而降，淋了她一身。赫妮特转过头，看到两条修长的腿，她又努力地仰起脖子，这次看到了一个正在滴水的白下巴。她沉默了一会儿，掷出骨针与线，把自己扯到墙壁上，这次终于看到了空洞骑士的正脸。对方漆黑的眼睛正对着她的，无言地对视一会儿，赫妮特莫名理解了骑士的意思：瘟疫在哪里？  
　　……王在哪里？  
　　她迟疑地开口：“瘟疫已经被驱逐了。苍白之王……”她看着骑士似乎被这个词点亮的眼睛，顿了顿，“苍白之王消失了，但是圣巢之王还在，你想去见见它吗？”  
骑士似乎无法理解这两个王之间的区别，因为它立刻点了头。赫妮特对此感到一阵心虚，毕竟她也并不知晓小骑士的下落。但她会找到它，也无论如何不能把骑士一个重伤容器放在圣巢的废墟之中乱跑。所以带着纯粹容器一起上路可能是最好的解决方法：只要那个小不点还活着，这就不能算她撒谎，对不对？  
　　它一定得活着。  
　　赫妮特这么想着，走出了温泉的大门。身后随即传来“咚”的一声，她立时回头，看见仰面朝天摔在地上的纯粹容器：“……”。  
　　在出发之前，她可能需要先好好规划一下路线，免得磕坏骑士本来就裂了的脑壳。

　　赫妮特最终选择了先乘坐电梯前往泪水之城，并不只是因为泪城的天花板高度对空洞骑士更加宽容，更因为那里距离深渊更近，可能有利于骑士的恢复。由于瘟疫的退去，这一路上只有倒伏在路边的虫子躯壳和不值一提的反击蝇们。骑士看着遍地的尸骸，似乎十分不安。这份不安在他们到达城市驿站之后达到了肉眼可见的地步，它明显地有些焦躁，仅剩的手一直按在腰间破损的骨钉上，似乎随时准备战斗。赫妮特谨慎地看着骑士，一边示意它泪城并无危险，一边慢慢引导它跳下升降梯：一级，两级……很好，马上就可以到达城内了——  
　　“噢！这可真是令人惊讶！”  
　　一个声音突然响起，赫妮特本能地挥针砍去，却被来者下蹲躲过了。她随后认出了这个虫子，立刻拦下了因为她的动作准备攻击的骑士：“是你？”  
　　“啊，是在呼啸悬崖遇到的那位小姐。还有……空洞骑士？”包着头巾的虫子摊开手以示自己并无敌意，眼睛则飞快地瞟了一眼站她身边的大个子，“我是奎若，导师莫洛蒙的弟子……曾经的。  
　　“封印已经被打破，瘟疫看来也被那位小个子朋友解决了。但你们看起来似乎还有什么问题。如果不介意的话，不如去我家喝杯茶，顺便聊一聊？”

　　奎若的居处在灵魂圣所的楼下不远处，房间不算大，但布置得十分舒适。有一整面墙都是大大的落地窗，雨水轻轻击打窗户的声音不绝于耳。奎若示意它们随便坐，自己泡了茶，递给他们俩一人一杯，微笑着说：“我正想去黑卵圣殿看看出了什么事，半路就直接遇到了你们。看来我不用自己再跑一次了。”  
　　赫妮特打量了这个房间一番，接过茶水，斟酌片刻后问道：“你说的小个子朋友，是指那个穿着披风的小阴影吗？”  
　　“我想是的，假如你指的是我知道的那位容器的话。”奎若耸耸肩，“不得不说，它比我能想象得到的最大的奇迹还要令虫惊叹。我曾以为它最多只会接过这一位那诅咒一样的责任，”他指了指一旁安坐的空洞骑士，“然而现在看来，它能做到的事情似乎已经超越了我的想象力。”  
　　“也超越了我的。作为新的圣巢之王，它或许也超越了那一位的期待……瘟疫，真的不会再重来了？”赫妮特同样看向了空洞骑士，低声问。后者听见这个问题后抬起头，明明是毫无光芒的眼睛，奎若却从那里面看出了一丝期盼。他喝了口茶，慎重地组织了一下语言，相当确定地说道：“我认为是的。或许你们一路上也看到了，所有因瘟疫死去的尸体都已经重归死亡。  
　　“但是在黑卵圣殿建成的时候，即使大个子朋友封印了那位光明神，已被瘟疫复活的躯体也并没有随之安睡。国王为杀死它们还派出了大批的军队。所以我想，虽然不知道小个子朋友用了什么方法驱逐了瘟疫，但这个法子必然比封印更加有效，也更加彻底。”  
　　或许是奎若本人的气场过于有说服力，在座的两个白王造物都没有对此提出什么异议。空洞骑士重新低下了头，盯着手里的茶和膝侧横放的骨钉。赫妮特则接着问道：“那么，你知道那个小阴影在哪里吗？”  
　　“我最后一次看到它的时候，它往下水道去了。”奎若说，“不过之后它去了哪儿，我也不太清楚。”  
　　“知道了，我去找它。”赫妮特立刻起身，然后看了一眼空洞骑士，又看了一眼奎若，“但是下水道……我想纯粹容器它应该去不了，你能让它留在这里吗？”  
　　“啊哈，下水道的高度对大个子朋友的确不太友好，”奎若比划了一下，笑出了声，“当然可以，小姐，只要它自己愿意。”  
　　“白夫人告诉我，纯粹容器不会主动思考。”赫妮特一边推开门，一边回头说道，“所以我想应该没问……”  
　　空洞骑士单手拖着骨钉站在她身后，目光炯炯地盯着她。  
　　“……有点小问题。”

　　最终奎若决定和它们一起出发，毕竟他和赫妮特都打不过纯粹容器——即使是重伤版本的——也不放心让它自己呆着。赫妮特想了想，认为这个大个子无论如何也会在下水井盖那个入口被卡住，从原皇宫电梯处进入下水道或许更加合适。于是他们一路向着泪城的东部走去，当路过中央广场时，空洞骑士停住了脚步。  
　　它的面前是它自己与守梦者们的雕像，高大而庄严，精致而华美，仿佛在纪念神明。  
　　“纪念空洞骑士。”  
　　“在高远的黑色穹顶下，它的牺牲使圣巢永世不衰。”  
　　空洞骑士沉默着站在那里，看着两行铭文，许久不曾移动脚步。而广场周围一片凄冷，除了雨声，什么声音都没有；除了它的同行者，也没有任何活着的虫子。  
　　“永世不衰……维斯帕告诉我，没有什么可以永恒。”赫妮特低声道，而奎若则叹了口气，向着骑士低头致意。他们并不催促这位高大的同伴，寻找小骑士的确是非常紧要的事情，然而这并不会容不下纯粹容器和它为之献出一切的圣巢拥有一段属于彼此的时间。纯粹容器立在那里，原本挺拔的腰背因长久的苦痛折磨而略微佝偻。它一动不动，任由雨水倾泻而下，沿着面具自下颌滴落。  
　　它看起来就像在哭。奎若想。  
　　可是为什么？莫洛蒙也曾告诉过他，纯粹的容器并没有虫子拥有的感情。它是虚空，只会接纳外界赋予的一切。但它不会去思考它们的含义，也不应当为这些东西而产生任何情绪。  
　　除非……容器不再纯粹。  
　　他悚然一惊。  
　　所以封印才会泄露，瘟疫才会卷土重来。  
　　他的目光不期然地与赫妮特的交汇，对方很明显地和他得出了同样的结论。然而他们依旧一言不发，也并未想要指责那伫立不动的身影：苍白之王举全国之力都未能第二次阻止瘟疫，又怎能要求纯粹容器单枪匹马地为圣巢献上永恒？  
　　况且这世上根本就没有什么永恒。  
　　容器突然动了，握着长长的骨钉，大步向着东方走去。赫妮特和奎若连忙跟上，随它穿过卢瑞恩的高塔，然后看到它只一击就轰开了前往王宫的电梯井，接着无视了四周的尖刺，一跃而下！  
　　然后被卡在了一堆脚手架中央。  
　　赫妮特：“……”  
　　奎若：“……”  
　　“啊哈哈！好久不见，小殿下！这里可不是能够莽撞通过的地方啊！”


	2. 下水道的奇妙冒险　之一

　　遵循骑士的守则，奥格瑞姆今天也起得很早。他先按习惯和同伴们的雕像聊了一会儿天，接着就去国王像那里做日常的祷告。他正把祷词念到一半时，隔壁的电梯井突然传来一声什么东西崩毁的巨响。粪球防御者吃了一惊，一边想着难道是多年不见的敌袭一边冲了出去，接着就看见了相当有喜感的一幕，不禁哈哈大笑起来。  
　　啊，不是敌袭，是多年不见的老熟人。  
　　纯粹容器自诞生起就被沃姆严密地保护在宫殿之中，鲜有臣民知晓它的存在。然而五骑士作为白王最信任的臣子则被告知了它在驱逐瘟疫过程中的作用，并且被王拖来做了空洞骑士的私人陪练。奥格瑞姆的同伴们皆是在容器成长到一定程度后才见到它的真容，只有他是在某一次不慎迷路时撞见了同样迷路的幼年容器。  
　　那时的容器和他前几天遇见的小不点儿勇士差不多大，胳膊腿都短短的，藏在披风下面，背上背着一枚小而精致的骨钉。它有点笨拙地避开王宫四处攀附的荆棘，然后不小心一头撞在了他的身上。奥格瑞姆扶稳这个小家伙，正想着王宫中哪里来的幼崽，几个皇室家臣就慌乱地从天而降，看到它后松了口气，一拥而上：“啊啊！尊敬的小殿下，终于找到您了……啊！是奥格瑞姆卿！”  
　　小殿下？  
　　这可真是个了不得的称呼。奥格瑞姆震惊地看着这个孩子，脱口而出：“陛下终于有继承者了吗？！”  
　　“不不不并不是这样的！奥格瑞姆卿！”听到他这么问，家臣们比他还要震惊，甚至不再惧怕他身上英勇的气息，一把拉住了他的盔甲，“请不要误会！它只是……只是……啊！总之请千万不要这样认为！也千万不要告诉其他虫这件事！陛下严令禁止公开小殿下的存在！拜托您了！”  
　　奥格瑞姆迷惑极了，但既然家臣们这样说，他也不好再询问什么：改天问问国王陛下好了，想来他应当也不会因为这一次偶遇而动怒。于是防御者拍了拍还趴在他身上的幼崽，示意对方跟着内臣们回去。小家伙抬起头，漆黑无光的大眼睛看了看他，又看了看周围的家臣们，还是乖巧地和他们一同离开了。英勇的骑士站在原地，总觉得自己忘记了什么，终于在那一行消失在拐角时恍然大悟，冲去追上了那个队伍：“等等！我找不到路了，有劳哪位带我出去。”  
　　小家伙在他出声前就察觉到了他的靠近，站在原地静静地转过头。皇室家臣们先是疑惑不解地看看它，随即听到了奥格瑞姆的声音，这才纷纷转身，商量一番后派出一个虫为他引路。他随着内臣离开，又悄悄回头看了一眼那个神秘的孩子，孩子也还看着他，那样一张空洞的面具上，没有任何表情。  
　　它甚至都没有皇室家臣的一半高。  
　　当他们第二次见面的时候，这位小朋友就只比现在矮一个头了。苍白之王在那次关于如何处理瘟疫的密谈中向着他最信任的皇家骑士团透露了最终的计划。赫格莫与德莱娅毫无异议，泽莫尔略有不安，而他和伊思玛对视一眼，在彼此的眼中看到了一丝忧虑：这样的计划，是否过于孤注一掷了？  
　　然而他们最终还是决定相信伟大的国王，纯粹容器也的确不负重托，成功地驱散了第一次的瘟疫。泪水之城的中央建起了空洞骑士的雕像，苍白之王难得地在他的臣民面前现身，带领他们向为了圣巢牺牲己身的骑士与守梦者们致以最高的尊敬与感谢。奥格瑞姆和同伴们站在离王最近的位置，与国王一起向着雕像深深鞠躬，脑中却突然想起了骑士尚且年幼的样子：那时它还那样小，就已经被决定了之后的命运。  
　　这样是否太过残酷了呢？它甚至都没有见过这个伟大王国的全貌。  
　　还好现在，命运似乎给予了它一个奇迹。  
　　粪球防御者帮着赫妮特与奎若将那堆脚手架拆开，拉出被困住的成年容器，露出了一个真心实意的微笑。  
　　活得久了，果然能看到很好的事情发生啊！

　　被狼狈地解救出来的空洞骑士跪坐在地上，黑色虚空粒子时不时从被刺扎到的窟窿里逸散出来，看起来整个容器都消沉得冒着黑烟。赫妮特和奎若一左一右陪伴在它身边，一个无奈地扶额，另一个则还在努力憋笑。  
　　“我猜你是要去王宫对不对？小殿下？”奥格瑞姆坐在这一行对面，拍了拍纯粹容器的肩膀，“不要太着急啊。泪城封城之后又发生了一些事，国王陛下把王宫……呃，挪了个地方，现在已经不在王宫广场了。虽然我也不知道现在在哪儿，毕竟我已经寸步不离地驻守这里好多年了。”  
　　容器点了点头，随后又转头看了看两位同伴。赫妮特再次神奇地理解了它想要表达的意思，摇了摇头：“我也不知道王宫在哪里。”而奎若闻言同样一摊手：“封印完成后我就离开圣巢了，对之后的事情并不了解。”于是容器又低下头去，此时乱飘的虚空粒子已经被妥善地收回体内，只是它依旧怎么看怎么消沉。  
　　“小不点可能知道王宫在哪里。”赫妮特接着说，看着骑士“唰”地又抬起头，干咳一声，“但问题是，它自己也不见了。”  
　　“哦哦，你是说那个小小的勇士吗？”奥格瑞姆挠了挠头，“它不久前从这里往西去了，我还和它打了个招呼来着。”  
　　“果然是从下水道去了什么地方吗？”奎若摸摸下巴，“那就说明我们没有找错……嘛，不过，大个子朋友，我还是觉得你留在这里比较好。毕竟下水道十足的狭窄，墙壁也比脚手架硬得多。你要是再卡住了，我们可不一定能再次把你挖出来。”  
　　“大个子朋友”起身拿着骨钉丈量了一下前方出口的高度，又看了看奥格瑞姆，最终还是接受了这个建议。骑士被允许动用的逻辑告诉它，如果像拆电梯井一样暴力拆迁下水道的话，奥格瑞姆一定会和它动手，然后……  
　　容器虽然感受不到气味，但是每次被奥格瑞姆的武器砸过之后都会被国王丢进水池的经验告诉它，这可能不是什么好的选择。

　　下水道一片漆黑，偶尔有窸窸窣窣的声音从耳边掠过，令虫十分不适。奎若提着临时从泪城路边拆下来的灯笼，赫妮特则如同在自家后花园一般摸黑前进。路上到处都是会翻身的虫子和叫声糟糕的吸虫们，还好对二虫并不能造成什么威胁：赫妮特一路不停地飞针，奎若甚至找不到拔出他那把半路捡到的骨钉的机会，只能暗自感叹凡是和容器有关系的生物都强得过分。走了一段，赫妮特脚步一顿，紧接着奎若也看到了前方那把歪歪斜斜地插在瓦砾堆里的长椅。  
　　“我猜这是小家伙的手笔。”她抬头看了看上方的通道，又无奈地看了一眼长椅下方的瓦砾，“也只有它这么热爱暴力拆墙。”  
　　“听起来容器都喜欢这么干。”奎若笑笑，“如果那位空洞骑士也和我们一起来的话，下水道大约要被夷为平地了。”  
　　赫妮特转头望着他，有点迟疑地问道：“关于它……莫诺蒙有说过什么吗？”  
　　“并没有，我想她对现在的状况也不会有什么特别的意见。”奎若笑了一下，说，“她虽然被称为导师，可是并不喜欢说教。更何况老师从一开始就不是非常赞成这个封印，只是实在没有别的办法……假如有谁能从这场悲剧中重获新生，她大约只会为之唱一首赞美诗。”  
　　“我没有见过她……听起来似乎过分地温柔，和我的母亲并不相同。”赫妮特低声道。奎若顿了顿，“你是说野兽赫拉？”  
　　“看来你想起了不少东西。”赫妮特说。  
　　“只包括我跟随老师学习的那部分。”奎若说，自嘲地笑了笑，“至于别的，除了几个重要的名字之外，都已经连同我本人过去的生活一起被埋葬了。”  
　　“母亲告诉我，面具会赋予佩戴者全新的灵魂。你能想起来一部分已经很不容易。”赫妮特了然地叹了口气，奎若则耸耸肩，“这没什么，并不是每个虫都有机会忘记令它悲伤的一切，我已经足够幸运。”  
　　“这么说你是一个乐观主义者，这很好。”  
　　“事实上我并不认为评价一个虫悲观或乐观是一件有意义的事。”奎若很认真地反驳道，“确切地说，下定义这件事本身就没有丝毫意义。”  
　　“这是你自己的观点，还是莫洛蒙的？”  
　　“姑且认为是我的吧。”奎若摸了摸下巴，“我在外游历的时候看到过很多事……不过真的有这个想法还是在和小家伙一起见过莫洛蒙之后：如何评价一件事的好坏呢？老师死去了，这对我来说究竟是好事还是坏事？从我的私心来讲，我希望她一直活下去；可对她而言，这样一成不变的沉睡又是怎样的折磨……后来我想通了，打破封印这件事就和生死一样，没有好还是不好，只有做还是不做。假如我想要评判这件事，我就只能为之痛苦。  
　　“而那一定不是老师所希望的。”  
　　“听起来像是在逃避。”赫妮特说，“如果你无法确认一件事是否正确，又为什么要去做？我正是认为打破封印是正确的事，这才……没有阻止它去深巢。”  
　　“也许吧。但小家伙一定没有想过打破封印到底对不对，它只是这样做了而已。”奎若慢慢地说，声音渐渐沉重，“从结果来说，它驱散了瘟疫。而苍白之王……他那样执着地做着自己认为正确的事，执着地想要给予这个王国永恒的存续……但结果又如何呢？”  
　　赫妮特无言。  
　　“而作为祭品的纯粹容器，它又是为什么失败？”奎若继续说道，仿佛心底积攒了许多年的思绪终于找到了出口，“是感情吗？还是它生出了心智，学会了思考？小家伙显然并不是不会思考，可它为什么没有重现纯粹的容器的悲剧？我想了很久，然后发现我并没有明确地定义过‘思考’这个行为。”  
　　“我开始听不懂了。”赫妮特说，“‘思考’难道不是有智慧的虫的本能吗？”  
　　“确切地说，‘动用大脑分析’这件事是本能。”奎若叹了口气，“其实我也并不是很明白，但我认为，我们的思考和小家伙的思考是不一样的。我们思考时总是想要评判一件事的后果，想要找到一个‘长久的最优解’。可小家伙不是，它并不评判好坏，也并不考虑长久，只是着眼于面前最基础的问题，然后解决它。”  
　　“比如我要揍它，它就反击，并不在乎我是谁，我有什么目的？”  
　　“然后它就这样解决了瘟疫。”奎若笑了，“小姐，你比我更加有悟性。”  
　　“其实我并没有完全理解你说的这些。”赫妮特说，“但是我想我会慢慢消化它们。”  
　　“这只是我自己的理论，不必太在意。”奎若摇了摇手中的灯笼，“比起这些，我想我们最好先解决一下眼下的问题。”  
　　他们遇到了一个垂直的岔路口。赫妮特看了看上方浓重的黑暗，又看了看下方深不见底的隧道，问：“或许分开找会更快一点。你选哪边？对我来说都没有什么问题。”奎若想了想，有些苦恼地说：“我选下面？我并不长于攀爬，想当初我花了整整三天才从呼啸悬崖底部爬上去。”  
　　“我没有意见。”赫妮特说，“在这里集合？”  
　　“好的。以找完下水道为止。”  
　　赫妮特没有异议，于是奎若将灯笼绑在头巾上，谨慎地沿着管道爬了下去。而她则掷出飞针，向着上方的黑暗进发。  
　　一路向上都能看到骨钉拆墙的痕迹，这让赫妮特直觉地认为她走的是正确的路。通过最后一个路口，一个巨大的垃圾场出现在她的面前：污水横流，恶臭无比，相较之下粪球防御者那里的气味反而显得十分亲切。她嫌弃地握住骨针，开始在这一片混乱中寻找起小骑士的下落——  
　　真羡慕容器没有嗅觉。  
　　她找了很久，依旧毫无头绪。在这样大的垃圾场里翻出一个小不点简直比在深巢闭着眼睛走路还要难！忽然，眼角掠过的一抹白色的微弱光芒吸引了她的注意力。那是一朵纯白的花，看起来脆弱而柔软，与周围的垃圾堆格格不入。赫妮特轻巧地跳到那朵花旁边，小心地捧起它，又听到一阵奇怪的声音。  
　　好像是……呼吸？  
　　她四顾一周，终于在垃圾堆底下看到了暗影披风的一角。赫妮特精神大振，赶忙冲过去挖了起来。挖到底部，她才发现那披风是从一个破旧的箱子里露出来的。她屏住呼吸，小心地打开箱子，然后看到小骑士正窝在里面团成一团，枕着它的纯粹骨钉，悠哉地打着小呼噜。  
　　赫妮特：“……”  
　　它睡得可真舒服。  
　　虽然有种之前的担心都白费了的郁闷，赫妮特还是克制住了一针揍醒它的冲动，连着箱子将小骑士抱了起来。小容器感受到扰动，在箱子里翻了个身，呈大字型趴在了骨钉上，依旧睡得很安逸。深巢的公主无言，最终还是决定纵容它一次，抱着这个愚蠢的箱子在污水与垃圾之间轻盈地辗转几次，离开了这个乱七八糟的地方。


	3. 下水道的奇妙冒险 之二

　　等赫妮特回到之前的岔路口时，奎若早已在那里等着了。看到她抱着一个箱子过来，奎若的表情变得有些凝重：“这难道是……”  
　　“还活着。”赫妮特干巴巴地打断了他，努力放轻声音，“睡着了而已。”  
　　奎若：“……噗。”  
　　顾忌着难得一见的沉睡的小容器，他并没有笑得太大声，只是护卫在赫妮特身前，一边提防着可能的敌人，一边默默向着粪球防御者的位置走去。还好他们回去的路程十分顺利，并没有什么东西突然冲出来扰乱小骑士的睡眠。在下水道的入口，奥格瑞姆正在教纯粹容器只用一只手捏苍白之王的小像——似乎不太顺利，它笨拙地模仿着奥格瑞姆的动作，然而那个小像的头和身体始终处于分家状态——看到他们回来，英勇的骑士高兴地扬起手，正要打招呼，却被他们阻止了。  
　　“不要吵到它。”奎若用气音说道。奥格瑞姆看了一眼那个箱子，与之前的奎若一样露出了难以言喻的凝重表情，“小勇士——”  
　　奎若哭笑不得地摇头：“睡着了。”  
　　奥格瑞姆松了一口气。  
　　这时，箱子里传来一阵响动，一只小小的手伸出了盖子，接着是另一只，小骑士顶开箱盖探出了脑袋。似乎感觉到了什么，纯粹容器突然停下了和塑像斗争的行为，猛地抬起头，空洞的眼睛直直盯着另一双。它们对视良久，久到旁观的三虫都开始面面相觑时，小骑士率先跳出箱子，啪塔啪塔地跑到纯粹容器面前，然后伸出手——  
手心躺着一个国王雕像。  
　　纯粹容器看了看那个以苍白矿石雕刻的精美雕像，又看了看自己手里成形得十分勉强的半成品，一时间不知如何取舍。小骑士见它没有接过，注意力同样转向了成年容器手中暂时身首分离的塑像，思索片刻收起国王雕像，凑过去用两只手将它们捏在了一起。  
　　现在这个小手工被完成了。  
　　纯粹容器还是有点懵，反射性地将那个粗糙的塑像举到眼前观察。小骑士仰起头盯着它，面具上虽然看不到表情，但赫妮特总觉得它十分地自豪。  
　　……一定是我的错觉。深巢的公主这样想。  
　　然后纯粹容器放下塑像，站起身，郑重地向小骑士行了一个致谢礼：一只手掌心向上平放在胸前，另一只……没有另一只。可在场的诸位中，小骑士是唯一一个从未学习过任何圣巢的礼仪的。因此它并没有回以什么礼节，而是思考了一下，重新拿出那个白色的国王雕像，放在了容器摊开的手心里。  
　　“……？”

　　最终，将纯粹容器从不知所措的窘境中解救出来的是赫妮特。她先是耿直地拉着容器的手让它将两个雕像都收好，然后生硬地转移了话题：“说起来，小阴影，你有见过一座白色的宫殿，或者王吗？空洞骑士正在寻找他。”  
　　王？  
　　小骑士闻言亮出了白色的王之印记，赫妮特摇摇头，“不是说你，圣巢之王。它在寻找的是旧日的苍白之王。”  
　　“你真的成了圣巢之王。”奥格瑞姆心情复杂地说，“上次见到你时，我就觉得你身上有国王的气势，本来还以为是我的错觉……”说着，他也正式地向它行了骑士的礼节——单手按在胸前，俯首深深鞠躬——“向您致敬，新王陛下。”  
　　小骑士依旧不懂这些复杂的礼仪，但这次它起码看懂了最常见的鞠躬礼。于是它也冲着英勇的骑士一低头，作为回应。奥格瑞姆哭笑不得，深深地叹了口气，心里百感交集：他的国王，是真的不会再回来了。  
　　但是纯粹容器对此并没有什么大的反应，只是安静地看着小骑士。听到“苍白之王”这个词，小骑士又举起一个白王雕像。在被赫妮特无情地否决后（“你哪来这么多国王雕像？”），它掏出一个小小的袋子，在里面翻了翻，然后拿出了一个不得了的东西——  
　　苍白的国王之魂。  
　　空洞骑士很明显地僵住了。  
　　这颗护符散发出的气息是赫妮特与奥格瑞姆都无比熟悉的，属于旧日的王与后。奎若虽然并没有与二者相处过，然而依旧能感受到那股强大到近乎神圣的力量。它在阴暗的下水道中散发着纯白的光芒，明亮而温柔，却并不刺眼。这样的光芒并不能使圣巢新王与它的同族身上的阴影退却，然而纯粹容器却仿佛无法忍受一般僵硬地跪倒在地，仅剩的手再也握不住白王塑像，而是痛苦地按住了身前那曾因辐光的力量而爆开的创口。  
　　父亲……  
　　不只是父亲……  
　　不再存在的……不再存在的……光？  
　　白色的……  
　　不……不要思考……  
　　不要……  
　　在温泉中将将愈合的伤口几乎被细长的手指重新撕开。赫妮特来不及惊讶，不顾骑士周身剧烈波动的力量飞身上前，用线制住了它自残的行为。奎若则一把将小骑士拿着国王之魂的手按回那个小小的口袋里，紧张地看着对面痛苦挣扎的纯粹容器：“小家伙，这个会刺激它。”而奥格瑞姆则做好了迎战的准备，他虽然从没见过容器暴走，但是本能提醒他，现在的空洞骑士非常危险。  
　　空洞骑士挣扎着，蛛丝织成的线依旧不够坚韧，一根一根地崩开。小骑士看起来无法理解发生了什么，奎若看着它空茫的眼睛暗自叹气，转过头，一手按住腰间的骨钉，等待着容器挣开束缚的那一刻——但就在最后一根蛛丝断裂的一霎，小骑士的披风下突然爆出大团漆黑的卷须，吞没了无法自控的容器！  
　　“什……”赫妮特跃起避开，在半空中为那深沉而虚无的力量而震撼。这些卷须无声无息，但她分明能感受到那之下正有什么东西翻滚不休。卷须一触即收，她还没有落地，它们就已经迅速地退回了小骑士的披风下。而空洞骑士则再次安静下来，仔细看去，除了面具上的裂缝依然如初，它身上的伤口已经全数痊愈，甚至连残肢都重新生长成为完整的手臂。  
　　一时间下水道里鸦雀无声。空洞骑士跪在那里，方才那一瞬间的接触在它重新变得空荡荡的脑海里留下了一个词：“同胞。”  
　　……同胞……？  
　　那些阴影有着比苍白之王更令它感到熟悉的气息，好像在不知多少时光以前它们曾如一体。漆黑的，虚无的，不受扰动地停留在寂静的地底。而后来发生了什么呢？发生了什么，使它成为它，与它们分离？  
　　有什么白色的东西出现了，白色的光芒，那是——  
　　不要思考！  
　　一个声音严厉地阻止着它：  
　　你没有记忆！  
　　空洞骑士的呼吸重新颤抖起来。  
　　白色的光芒与黑色的虚空在纯粹容器的眼前交战，处于二者之间的是一个小小的阴影：戴着白色的面具，短短的四肢藏在披风下，身后背着一枚同样小小的骨钉。那阴影站在光与暗之间，茫然地看着面前的一切，有风在它的周围呼啸，禁锢着它的行动。风声含含糊糊，当纯粹容器仔细倾听时，那声音已经在它的耳中心中回荡过无数回：  
　　你将为圣巢带来永恒。


	4. 王后花园的奇妙冒险　之一

　　纯粹容器在泪城的雨声中醒来。  
　　长久存在于心中的矛盾与虚空带来的冲击终于把它的本来就不甚清晰的思维搞得更加糟糕，它不得不陷入沉睡，以平复过于混乱的神智。不远处传来低声交谈的声音，它听出是赫妮特与奎若。然后它睁开眼，正对上小骑士圆圆的眼睛。  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　它们重复了一次大眼瞪小眼的过程。对视片刻后纯粹容器想要起身，却感觉手心的触感很不同寻常。它将目光移到手上，发现它正握着那两个国王的雕像——也不知是谁放的。高大的容器珍重地将这两个雕像收入怀里，一转头，小骑士端端正正地坐在那里，依旧目光炯炯地盯着它。  
　　之前小骑士放出虚空卷须的姿态还历历在目，空洞骑士于是罕见地犹豫了一下，接着它的一只手臂无声无息地化作了数根长而光滑的触须。小骑士在下一刻就同样自背后伸出了漆黑的卷须：它们与空洞骑士的触须并不十分相同，比起水母的肢体，更像丛生的荆棘。  
　　两方的卷须慢慢纠缠在一起，渐渐融合，分不出你我。纯粹容器感受到了那些荆棘无声的呼唤，它们似乎曾在它生命的最初响起，随即消失在某扇封闭的大门之后。  
　　同胞。  
　　很奇异地，这一次这个词并没有引起它太过激烈的反应：有另一股与它同源的力量安抚着它心中那个严厉的警告声。它微微放松了一点，本能地分辨着那些呼唤的内容。  
　　“上升吧，上升吧……”  
　　“不要再回到那个地方……”  
　　“赞美你啊，赞美你。神圣的虚空，虚空之神……”  
　　“为什么，为什么？为什么创造我却拒绝我……”  
　　“上升……要上升……不要跌落那里……不要跌落深渊……”  
　　它想起来了。  
　　那是与它一同自深渊诞生的同胞，被面具赋予各自独立的躯体。苍白的微光那样亲切，吸引着它们从深渊的底部向上攀爬。在最开始的时候深渊熙熙攘攘，随着高度的增加，它的同行者们渐次跌落。在顶端的高台上，微光的来源袖手而立，俯首看着它们，目光里满是期许。它爬了上去，捉住苍白之王长长的衣摆，然后随着他离开深渊。沉重的大门落下，拒绝了所有的后来者。  
　　那么你是谁呢？  
　　它不由自主地看向小容器，使用着被允许保留的逻辑这样想。  
　　大门已经关闭，那么你是谁呢？  
　　而对方没有回答。  
　　赫妮特与奎若察觉到这边的动静，走过来查看。两个容器受到干扰，不约而同地收回了卷须，继续之前的四目相对。在一番检查后，纯粹容器被宣布并无大碍，只是它破损的面具依旧十分令虫在意。  
　　“还是去面具师那里拜托他帮忙吧。”赫妮特有些苦恼，“你的精神状况看起来很不好，或许和面具的损坏有关。”  
　　奎若却摇了摇头：“那个虫的精神恐怕比骑士更加不稳定。上次去深巢的时候我有拜访过他的小屋，但是他完全听不进去我在说什么，不停地自言自语。我想他或许没办法提供什么帮助。”  
　　“可除此之外已经没有谁了解容器的事了，守梦者已死，苍白之王失踪，助产士阿姨并没有参与过容器的制作……不，还有一个知情者，虽然我从未去看望过她，但是如果她还活着，那么应当能够提供一些建议。”  
　　赫妮特说着看了纯粹容器一眼，生怕刺激到它一般，慢慢道：“我是说，白夫人。”

　　前往王后花园的路程比想象中顺利。空洞骑士的身高在它的身体恢复后不再是阻碍，不管多么狭窄的道路，骑士都能以不可思议的灵活身姿通过——或者拆了它。而对于某些过分宽或高的通道，它修长的腿甚至是一个极大的优势：只要轻松地一跨步就能过去。当重复了几次它在通道的另一边等待，看着赫妮特攒足了劲蓄力飞针、小骑士左右贴着墙努力蹦跶的过程后，空洞骑士无师自通地学会了如何在遇到这类障碍时一手拎着一个过分小巧的同胞大步前进。赫妮特在数次抗议无效后对此不想再发表任何评论，小骑士则毫无抵抗地任由它的前辈提着它的披风。深巢的公主有点庆幸奎若没有跟来——他短时间内不想再涉足雾之峡谷周围——否则的话，它们之中的一个或许就要被骑士顶在头上。  
　　那画面真是太糟糕了。  
　　它们在目的地之前遇到了一道黑雾组成的门。纯粹容器和赫妮特被挡在一边，但小骑士却自顾自地走了过去。雾门在接触到小骑士的瞬间融入了它的身体，不再成为阻碍。赫妮特对此有些惊讶：据她所知，过去即使是小容器也需要暗影冲刺才能通过这道阻碍。但是想到莫名消失的瘟疫，她还是将疑惑压在了心底：或许有什么她并不知道的事发生过。  
　　通过雾门后，白夫人所在的黑色静室就不远了。它们在门外看到了五骑士之一的德莱娅的遗体，纯粹容器认出了她，脚步顿了顿，随后在她的面前站定，用同为骑士的礼节对这位战死者致以敬意。赫妮特也曾在幼年见过这位骑士，同样驻足，向着遗体微微躬身——她不是圣巢的臣民，但这不影响她尊敬这位至死不退的战士。  
　　白夫人在静室中安坐。它们进来的动静惊醒了她，苍白的存在睁开毫无焦距的双眼，“看”着三个与她有着千丝万缕联系的晚辈。  
　　“是你们。被放逐的容器，赫拉的女儿，还有……啊，还有你吗？还有你……我的孩子？”  
　　她本想与赫妮特打个招呼，但立刻被空洞骑士夺走了全部注意力。纯粹容器温顺地上前一步，单膝跪在她的膝前。它的面具触碰到白夫人的身体，后者睁大了湿润眼睛，久久没有说话。赫妮特看着她的养母与空洞骑士的再会，并没有出言打扰，而是拉着小骑士一同坐在了旁边。  
　　“……真的是你。我的孩子，纯粹的容器……我看得见你身上属于我的部分，也感受得到熟悉的沃姆的力量。啊，多么令人怀念。根告诉我，瘟疫已经退去。可这不会比你完好地出现在我面前更使我欣喜……后来沃姆为你选出了许多接替者，可没有哪一个比你更令我牵挂；若是我与沃姆拥有血裔，它也不会比你与我们更亲密……”  
　　苍白的王后喃喃自语。纯粹容器安静地听着，在她说出“接替者”这个词时微微颤抖，垂下头去。白夫人察觉到它的不安，长长地叹了口气，语气温柔：“不必羞愧，我的孩子，你无须为此而羞愧……是我们的错。我们过分执着地禁止你思考，但沃姆与我都忘记了，遵循禁令的前提是你能够定义什么是思考——这一行为则正是‘思考’本身。我们陷入了自己制造的逻辑矛盾之中，也将你拖入了这个漩涡……你能够理解我的话语，对不对？所以不要再为拥有心智而感到悔恨，这不是你的过错，而是作为教导者的我们的失态。”  
　　纯粹容器犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地试着将头部靠在了她的膝上，衰竭的王后为它的行为柔和地弯了弯眼角。它们安稳而静谧地待在一起，尝试着与自己和解，与过去和解。过了很久，当容器重新抬起头看向王后时，他们双方都知道，来自过去的某些无形的锁链已经开始渐渐碎裂。  
　　“赫拉的女儿，我想你们来这里还有其它事，对不对？”容器不再跪着，而是换了个姿势，端正地坐在王后旁边。白夫人温柔地笑了笑，转向赫妮特，问道。后者闻言起身，先是以圣巢王室的礼仪对她一礼，然后说道，“是的，王后。纯粹容器的面具裂了一道缝，我们想请教您，有没有办法将它修复。”  
　　“啊……我竟然没有发现。原谅我，时光带走了我太多的力量。”白夫人仔细地“看”了一下空洞骑士的头部，叹了口气，随即正色，“这并无大碍。你们可以取下我的一部分角，交给深巢的面具师，他知道如何修复。”  
　　赫妮特想了想奎若的话，问道：“可是深巢的面具制作人似乎已经疯了，又要如何胜任修复面具的工作呢？”  
　　而圣巢旧日的王后闻言微微一笑，声音温和，“不必担心，尽管将他带到我的面前。我会令他想起该怎么做。啊，不过……”她突然想起了什么似的迟疑片刻，“不过你们要了解，这件事情存在着一定的风险。面具会覆盖佩戴者之前的人格，即使只是修复一条缝隙，纯粹容器的意识也很可能被填补缝隙的新材料干扰。因此，在做出修复的决定之前，你们一定要谨慎。”  
　　赫妮特仔细思考了一番，看向王后身侧的纯粹容器，“若是如您所言，纯粹容器已经有了足以理解您的话语的意志……那么我想，或许这个选择可以交由它自己决定。”  
　　“是的……是的。这是它的自由，是它的权利。”王后温柔地看了看她的骑士，“去思考吧，我的孩子，按照你的心意去做。你已经为我们争取了足够的时间，虽然我们最终还是失败了……现在，圣巢已经覆灭，我亲爱的沃姆也不再存在于这世上……没有什么能再束缚你，你已经自由了，我的孩子。”  
　　容器低下头，没有回应。小骑士走了过来，安抚似地坐在它的身边。白夫人将注意力转向小容器，首先出言感谢了它的义行，随即为它身上的气息感到不安，低声警告，“小家伙，你的身体里存在着尚未平复的哭泣。如今的你甚至比沃姆还要强大，但是小心，你尚且无法控制那些哭喊的虚空……那些我们的罪孽。  
　　“它们十分危险。”  
　　小骑士点了点头，也不知它究竟听进去了没有，依旧安稳地坐在那里。赫妮特有些担忧，但想到自己已经决定这段时间都要陪着它们后，也妥善地收好了这股焦虑的心情。白夫人“看”向赫妮特，在多年之后再次对着养女露出了笑容：  
　　“而你……圣巢废墟的守护者，赫拉的女儿。瘟疫结束了，圣巢与赫拉的交易到此为止。你虽然不是我的孩子，可我同样不愿见到你被这个死去的王国束缚。  
　　“就让过去的一切消逝在时间里吧……愿你也能够得到自由。亲爱的，赫妮特。”


	5. 王后花园的奇妙冒险 之二

　　与白夫人道别后，空洞骑士对之后的去处颇为茫然，而赫妮特看起来有些心事重重。小骑士看看它俩，举起梦之钉——梦之门传送开启，它自顾自地消失在原地。它的同胞们为它的举动双双回神，然后空洞骑士一把捞起赫妮特，顺着虚空容器之间那微妙的联系向着下方的通道追去。它们并没有走很远就找到了向回走的小骑士，后者小心地护着一团白色的东西在荆棘间穿行。等到双方在一个平台上汇合，赫妮特和骑士才认出来，那是一朵纯白的花。  
　　小骑士抱着花，在它俩之间来回看看，然后将花递给了赫妮特。她愣了一下，看着小骑士漆黑的双眼，犹豫道：“这是……送给我的吗？”  
　　小骑士点点头。她这才小心翼翼地接过那脆弱的花朵，轻轻嗅了嗅，“好香……谢谢你，小不点。我会好好保管它的。”  
　　然后小骑士又猝不及防地消失在它们眼前。这一次空洞骑士没有那么着急了，它半蹲下去凑近了赫妮特手中的花——当然什么也闻不到——伸出一只手指想要触碰那脆弱的花瓣，但在碰到之前还是放弃地收回了手。赫妮特想告诉它仅仅是触碰的话完全没有关系，但骑士已经起身，继续向下走去，她只得沉默着跟上。  
　　它们在一个荆棘环绕的通道口找到了小骑士。它又抱着一朵花，见到它们后跳到纯粹容器面前，将花举了起来。高大的容器弯下腰，谨慎地将花捧在手心，冲着小骑士点头致谢——鉴于上次的经验，它已经学会了不能在它的小小同胞面前用致谢礼——接着它将花小心地别在了胸前，扯过碎裂的披风好好保护起来。小骑士看着它做完这些，转身又冲进了那个通道——同样地，出来时拿着新的纯白花朵。它向着来路走去，收到了花的两位敏捷地跟上。  
　　“这一朵难道要送给白夫人吗？”赫妮特好奇地问。但小骑士在路过通往白夫人所在地的岔路时并未拐弯，而是继续一路向上。进入苍绿之径后，它依旧没有改变前进的方向，直到到达它与赫妮特第一次交手的地方，它才停下了脚步。  
　　破碎的容器空壳倒在雕刻着铭文的石柱前，空荡荡的眼窝看着三位拜访者。空洞骑士默默一礼，赫妮特则叹了口气，没有说话。小骑士走上前去，将纯白的花放在它的眼中。随后有一缕黑色的虚空从它的身上溢出，没入了交叠的花瓣之中。  
　　赫妮特感觉不到，但空洞骑士察觉到了，某些不安定的东西随着这一缕虚空一同消失在了花瓣里。小骑士再度发动了梦之门，赫妮特看着它又一次突然不见，思索片刻，拉着纯粹容器走向了鹿角虫车站：“跟我来，我可能知道它接下来要去哪里。”

　　车站离此地不远。她虽然在圣巢覆灭后从未敲响过车站的站铃，但依旧将每个站台的位置与圣巢的其他场所一样铭记在心。铃铛声清脆地响起，随后老鹿角虫踏着滚滚烟尘飞奔而来。  
　　 “又有了新的旅客，难道圣巢要重新热闹起来了？”老虫看着它们感叹。赫妮特冲他礼貌地一点头，“我们想去宫殿广场的鹿角站。”  
　　“喔，是那个我最近才发现的站台。没问题。”老虫笑呵呵地确认道，“上来吧！我们这就出发。”  
　　但是事情有点小麻烦：鹿角虫背上的座椅并不能坐下高大的空洞骑士。骑士想了想，示意老鹿角虫载着赫妮特先走，它在后面跟着跑。老虫有点不太同意，但是也想不出更好的法子。就在这时，一个年轻的声音响了起来：“让我试试吧！我还从没有载过乘客呢！”  
　　老鹿角虫转过头，他年轻的同族睁着黑亮的大眼睛，正跃跃欲试地看着他们。老虫猛地将头转回来，响亮地吸了一下鼻涕，甩掉眼眶里不由自主涌出的泪珠，这才回头说，“当然可以！你身上没有绑座椅，但是我有个更好的主意！”  
　　最终，在老虫的指挥下，空洞骑士抱着年轻鹿角虫的角，整个容器趴在它的身上，勉强算是一路平安地被送到了目的地。下来后骑士在原地打了个圈才站稳，鹿角虫则在一边笑着道歉，“不好意思哈哈哈，我第一次载客，一兴奋就跑得冲了一点。”  
　　赫妮特好笑地摇摇头，谢过他们。老鹿角虫转身，向他的同族问道：“小家伙，要不要我带你去别的地方走走？不是我自夸，圣巢所有的虫道，还没有我没去过的！”  
　　“那可真是太好了！我自己溜达的时候老是迷路！”年轻的虫眨眨眼睛，笑嘻嘻地说。一老一少随即向它们道别（“需要去哪里的话只要再敲站铃就好！”），然后又烟尘滚滚地消失在长长的隧道里。赫妮特看着他们离去的方向，心里突然有种说不清道不明的感慨——这个废墟里，仿佛有什么停摆已久的齿轮又开始慢慢转动了。  
　　骑士亦面对着同样的方向伫立不语。它们站了一会儿，同时回过神，对视一眼。赫妮特心中一松，那不知是沉重还是轻松的感受在看见骑士透着沉稳的双眼后散去了。她整理好思绪，向着车站的出口走去：“走吧。如果没猜错的话，小家伙应该差不多也到那里了。”


	6. 白色宫殿的奇妙冒险

　　骑士在进入宫殿广场后停住了脚步。  
　　记忆里的广场完全变了样子，空气中属于苍白之王的威严的力量已经消失殆尽，取而代之的是逸散的虚空的气息。此地曾有臣子们肃穆地等候国王的召见，也有纯白的鸟儿簌簌飞翔；国王傀儡们在广场上伫立，而皇室的家臣在大门处进出，传递着王命。可如今一切都消失了，曾威严而壮丽的白色宫殿只剩下满是裂缝的大门与地基，拱卫王宫的国王傀儡们也只留下破碎的盔甲。它看向脚边家臣们毫无生气的遗骸，几乎无法将这些尸体与它幼年时的侍从们联系起来。  
　　圣巢已经覆灭……  
　　白夫人的话语回响在脑海中，但它直到此时才真切地意识到，什么叫做覆灭。  
　　它所熟悉的一切，都已化作废墟。  
　　骑士不由自主地向着曾经的王宫入口走去。  
　　大门前只有傀儡支离破碎的甲胄，它越过那残破的遗留物，想要触碰曾华丽而庄重的大门，伸出的手微微颤抖。就在它接触到门框的那一刻，它的眼前一阵眩晕，随即有黑暗一闪而逝——下一秒，它发现自己竟站在完好无损的白色宫殿前。  
　　这个白宫一片寂静，没有家臣，没有傀儡，除它以外，没有任何可以称之为生物的东西。空洞骑士来回四顾，并没有发现任何可以离开的通道。于是它不再犹豫，将骨钉握在手中，走进了曾经的家。  
　　咚咚的脚步声在空气中回响，它穿过空无一人的走廊，娴熟地避开墙上攀附的荆棘，掀开四处垂下的帷幔，检视着宫殿的每一个角落。除了过于寂静，这里和它的记忆中别无二致。  
　　不是这里……要去到更高的地方。  
　　去到王的身边。  
　　它的直觉这样告诉它。但是骑士并没有听从，依旧慢慢走过王宫的每一个房间。这里的气息令它感到熟悉而温暖，几乎流连忘返。从宫殿顶端隐隐传来的呼唤虽然也与它的直觉一同催促着它，但另一种情绪却阻止骑士太快回应这召唤。  
　　再等等，再等等……  
　　我……  
　　我还没有……做好准备……  
　　它走进自己曾经的房间。  
　　光萤灯笼悬吊在石质摇篮的上方，与窗外透进的微光相互呼应。它从长高后就没有再睡在这个摇篮里了，而是在窗边的床铺上休息。它的目光掠过房间里垂落的藤蔓，手抚上摇篮旁的座椅，久久没有挪动脚步。  
　　王……  
　　父亲……  
　　我……  
　　八音盒的声音突然响起，它如梦初醒。这旋律也是骑士极熟悉的，曾在许多个夜晚陪伴着它入眠。眼前的一切与耳边的音乐都这样熟悉，它多么想要永远呆在这里，呆在所谓的“家”中。  
　　但是它不能。  
　　音乐结束了，骑士最后看了一眼这令它怀念无比的房间，转身离开。  
　　王……在等我。  
　　白夫人已经证实了苍白之王的离世，这推断毫无逻辑可言，纯粹出自直觉。骑士在露台间辗转跳跃几下，落在了白色宫殿的最高层。只要再向前走不到十步，就能到达王座的所在。可骑士此时又犹豫了，想要前行，却破天荒地有些胆怯；想要后退，又无法拒绝那不断传来的召唤。它在原地驻足良久，终于还是下定决心，向着前方迈出了步伐。

　　庄严的王座上，苍白之王正在沉睡。  
　　空洞骑士跪了下去。  
　　“……”  
　　王睁开了眼睛，看向他的骑士，脸上还带着一点刚醒的茫然。骑士则低着头，并不敢与他对视。过了一会儿，国王终于彻底清醒过来。于是他站起身，走下高高的王座，抬起头，恰好能看到骑士充满愧悔的眼睛。  
　　“你真的来了。我的骑士。  
　　“我并没有想过真的能等到你。”  
　　国王这样说。他从宽大的长袍下伸出手，抚上骑士裂了缝的面具，似乎有很多很多话想要说，但最终还是选择了与圣巢无关的一句：“对不起。”  
　　骑士迷茫地看着他。沃姆怅然地笑了笑，为它整理了一下略显凌乱的披风，“是我的错误使圣巢毁灭……辜负了所有的牺牲。”  
　　空洞骑士闻言坚决地摇了摇头，以示反对。白王收回手，仰头看着它，微微叹了口气：“你果然学会了思考……啊，不，不要感到羞愧。你见过夫人，是不是？我感觉得到她的气息。我想她应该也对你说过，这是我们的错误，不是你的。”  
　　骑士看起来很不安，于是沃姆又将手放在它的肩上，安抚着它。等到它重新平静下来，沃姆才复又开口，语气也微微带上了一点严肃：“听着，骑士，我知道你或许无法原谅自己，但是你要知道，我并不会因为你的思维而责怪你。接下来我要说的话很重要，希望你能够记住。”  
　　它郑重地点头。  
　　“你来到了这里，几乎毫发无损，那么辐光应当已经死去了。我知道是谁杀死了她，那是你的同胞。你要小心它。  
　　“那时瘟疫卷土重来，我曾第二次打开深渊的大门，想要为你选出接替者。很不幸，它们全都失败了。但是更糟糕的是，因为种种变动，在深渊的最深处，虚空之神苏醒了。它曾是我与辐光共同的敌人，后来自愿陷入沉睡。是我禁锢小块虚空以制造容器的举动激怒了它，那时的它虽然已经虚弱无比，可转生的我也无法彻底将之消灭。  
　　“最终我占了上风，将虚空之神的意志封印了起来。但虚空的力量脱离了虚空之神的控制，本能地想要吞噬一切。那时我的伤势过重，没有办法使这力量湮灭，只能用王宫将它封印在梦境里。而虚空之心则被我封入一个容器中，驱逐出了圣巢——正是你的那位同胞。这些举动防止了圣巢被暴怒的虚空之神直接毁灭，但是阻止不了圣巢在瘟疫的侵蚀下消亡。”沃姆说到这里微微一顿，自嘲地笑了笑，“那时的我多么傲慢，竟想以一己之力对抗两个与我平起平坐的对手……是对永恒的幻想蒙蔽了我的双眼。”  
　　骑士看着国王，有些不知所措。但是王并没有沉浸于悔恨中，甚至还有心情安抚似地冲它露出一个微笑，接着说，“那些都过去了……回到正题。如今辐光死去了，想来你的同胞至少解开了虚空力量的封印，否则她不可能被一个普通的容器杀死。  
　　“而这就是问题所在。没有虚空之心，无论那个容器的自我意志多么强大，仅凭面具也无法彻底控制这原本属于神的力量。若是虚空的力量真的暴走，那么一切都将走向毁灭——辐光不在了，我也已经死去，已经没有光能再与虚空抗衡。  
　　“而我要你转告它的，是得到虚空之心的方法：封印由三部分组成，每部分都需要对应的钥匙打开。一把尘封在我的遗体中，一把放在夫人那里，第三把则藏在深渊深处。我不知道它还是否来得及去集齐这三把钥匙，若是它不幸失败——”  
　　骑士抬起了头，手按在腰间的骨钉上，以示愿枕戈待旦。然而白王缓和了严肃的神情，摇了摇头，“不，你不需要去对抗第二个神了，我的骑士。你已经做得足够好，我与圣巢都感念你的牺牲。如今圣巢已经毁灭，苍白之王已经逝去，你不需要再守护什么。  
　　“若是你的同胞不幸失败，虚空的力量也不会伤害与它同源的你。我想要要求你做到的，只有一件事：  
　　“活下去，骑士。用你的心智，你的意志，努力地活下去。”  
　　骑士怔住了。沃姆看着它呆愣的样子，放松地笑了起来，笑它的不知所措，笑自己曾经的傲慢，笑这长久的时光如流水，终于洗去了一丝那蒙蔽他双眼与禁锢它思维的，对永恒的偏执追求。  
　　“你不必立刻就懂，骑士，你还有很多很多的时间可以去慢慢思考。现在，回去吧，回到现实中去吧。这个梦境只是我微不足道的一点私心，在见到你之后，它也要崩毁了。”  
　　但骑士不愿离去，它执拗地跪在那里，拒绝沃姆扶它起身。圣巢的老国王无奈地叹了口气，索性要求它坐下，然后自己也坐在它对面：多留一会儿又能怎样呢？事到如今，又何必对彼此这样严苛？  
　　白宫渐渐开始震动，他们都知道这是梦境开始崩溃的信号，但是谁也没有动，就这么安静地对坐着。坍塌来得很快，片刻间就只剩下王座前的这一片地面还保持着实体。宫殿彻底崩毁之时，苍白之王突然笑了，看着他的骑士，说出了最后的话语：  
　　“谢谢你曾陪伴我，我的孩子。  
　　“我已没有遗憾。”  
　　梦醒了。


	7. 深渊的奇妙冒险 之一

　　纯粹容器醒来时，赫妮特正站在它身边戒备着，见它清醒过来后松了口气：“我从不知道这里还有梦境的封印，你吓了我一跳。”  
　　它摇摇头，站了起来，再次将手放在宫殿大门上——这一次什么也没发生——它就明白了，苍白之王真的再也不会回来。于是容器摘下别在胸前的纯白花朵，屈身放在门前，然后后退两步，躬身一礼：  
　　永别了。  
　　赫妮特疑惑地看着它的举动，但是明智地并未出声询问。骑士做完这一切，转向她，以动作表达自己耽误了一些时间的歉意，并示意她可以继续前进。赫妮特理解了它的意思，转身向着古老盆地的方向走去，心里却有些不解：醒来的骑士，看起来有些不一样了。  
　　但她并没有对此评论什么，沉默是她在守护圣巢的这些年中学到的美德之一。废墟中活着的虫们往往都有着那么一段不忍回首的过去，不乱发问是对他们最基本的尊重与保护——对骑士而言更是如此。  
　　它们越过了一段尖刺铺就的长廊。在走廊的另一端，如赫妮特所料，小骑士正抱着花站在那里。被它们行动时带出的声音惊动，小骑士警觉地回头，发现是它们后又将头转了回去。它的面前是另一个破损的容器，看起来比苍绿之径的那一个更大一些，且毁坏程度更甚：它的头上开了一个大洞，几乎有四分之一的面具都不翼而飞。小骑士拿着花比划了一会儿，最终决定将花放在那个破损的空洞中，刚好填补了那个缺口。这一次同样有一缕黑色的虚空从遗骸中逸出，只是这缕虚空的强度更高，甚至隐隐约约地勾勒出了这个容器的外形：头上生着三只角的阴影冲着它们点点头，伸手指了指深渊的方向，然后就钻入了纯白的花瓣里。  
　　看到这疑似指引的举动，小骑士站在那里想了想，转身拉住了纯粹容器的腿。后者俯首看它，小骑士指向深渊，骑士赞同地颔首。旁观的赫妮特又一次神奇地理解了它们的意思：去深渊。  
　　它们离开了这里，再度回到尖刺长廊前。小骑士蓄力之后一个水晶冲刺将自己发射了出去，纯粹容器则瞬间消失，接着出现在长廊的另一端。赫妮特被留在原地，沉默了一会儿，还是不得不借助着针与线慢慢地荡了过去。还好两个容器都在休息长椅处等着她，不然古老盆地可能会上演一出容器们被姐妹暴打的惨剧。

　　在深渊的入口处，赫妮特主动停下了脚步。面对两个同胞疑惑的眼神，她解释道：“我不能进入深渊的底部。构成我的一部分虽然也是虚空，但是我的本质还是活着的编织者。虽然有虚空与面具作为保护，让我不至于死于深渊气息的侵蚀，但如果我在深渊里走得太远，属于编织者的那部分依旧会死去。”  
　　两个容器听懂了，点点头，毫无异议地留下她继续前行。赫妮特看着它们的背影，补充了一句：“可如果你们需要，我也会不惜一切地帮助你们。”  
　　小骑士转身举起手摇了摇，示意知道了。它娴熟地向下方跳去，空洞骑士跟在后面，有些好奇地打量着深渊：它几乎不记得深渊是什么样子了，只记得这里一片黑暗。当看到第一个碎裂的容器面具时，它低头致意。然后是第二个，第三个……不知第几个破碎的容器出现在它的面前时，骑士已被这修罗地狱所震撼。  
　　而小骑士则早已习惯了这里的景象。只是随着高度的下降，它感到体内的虚空愈发变得不安定。刚开始它还能强行压制住这些渐渐躁动起来的力量，但在它到达底部上方最后一个平台时，小骑士终于有些力不从心地停下，半低下头，身体微微发抖。纯粹容器有些担忧地站在它身边，但对此也并没有什么解决办法，只好将手放在小骑士的头顶，笨拙地安抚着它。后者休息了一会儿，感到力量稍稍平静了一点，便继续向下方跃去。  
　　深渊的底部堆满了容器的残骸，空气中充斥着令虫子无法忍受的绝望气息。小骑士落地后，距离它们不远处的地面突兀地裂开，现出一个向下的入口。它本能地想要走进那里，可身体却突然一僵。就在此时，骸骨堆的上方有一团虚空蓦地聚集成一个阴影，向着它发动了攻击。小骑士想要反击，但是不知为何无法行动。一直关注着小骑士的纯粹容器敏锐地发现了它的异常，立即拔出骨钉，毫不留情地劈碎了那个敌人。但在这个小小的同胞被它消灭后，空气中又有一团虚空凝聚，接着是第三团，第四团……悄无声息而源源不断地向着它们袭来。纯粹容器别无选择，只能挥动骨钉杀灭它们，将动弹不得的小骑士牢牢护在身后。小骑士努力地想要动起来，却发现随着敌对的同胞越来越多，它体内的虚空力量也慢慢躁动起来，二者相互呼应着，同胞们无声的惨叫在它的心中响起：  
　　“不要回去，不要回去，不要再回到那个地方……”  
　　“黑暗黑暗黑暗，疼痛疼痛疼痛……”  
　　“上升啊，不要向下，上升啊……”  
　　它再也不想忍耐，用尽它能搜刮到的所有力气，爆发出一次深渊尖啸。它的阴影同胞们被这凄绝而强横的力量所震慑，同时后退。小骑士趁机与转头检查它状况的空洞骑士对视一眼，后者瞬间理解了它的意思，单手抱起小骑士，跳进那个洞开的入口，飞速向下跃去。  
　　  
　　一路上依旧不断有同胞想要攻击它们。通道过于狭窄，纯粹容器索性放弃了过长的骨钉，原本执钉的手化作灵活的触须，鞭子一般击碎了来袭的阴影们。地下的道路错综复杂，但凭借虚空的直觉，它并没有走入岔路，而是片刻不停地到达了最深处。破碎的黑卵静静地躺在骨骸筑成的斗室中，光亮的表面倒映着它们的影子——那是所有容器的出生之处。  
在这深渊的最底端，同胞反而没有之前的源源不绝，大约是因为阴影们都本能地抗拒着这里。小骑士缓过来一点，摇摇晃晃地从纯粹容器的怀里跳下来，遵从着体内虚空之心的指引拔出梦之钉，向着黑卵挥去，随后被拖入了梦境里。  
　　它回到了出生时的深渊。  
　　层层叠叠的骸骨掩埋了小骑士，它挣扎了一会儿，扒开那些流着黑泪的头骨，挣脱出来。那时的深渊远比如今黑暗，时不时有失败的容器从上方坠落，发出只有虚空听得到的无声惨叫。它将光萤灯笼取出，然后本能地向上攀登——深渊的最顶端有似有若无的微光闪烁，吸引着它，也吸引着所有的容器。有陌生的声音在吟诵着什么，它听不清，只一个劲地向上爬。身后也有攀爬的声音，那是它的同胞们，争先恐后地远离深渊，向着那苍白的微光而去。  
　　小骑士在所有同胞中首先爬到了顶端，只是那里有一个容器比它更快一步。微光的来源是一个带着高高王冠的虫，他头也不回地离去。而它的先驱者回头看了它一眼，跟上了那微光的脚步。随后有一扇大门沉重地落下，剧烈的震动使它跌落——  
　　有谁拉住了它。  
　　它挂在一个平台边缘，然后被一左一右两个容器扯了上去。它们一个生着三只不对称的角，另一个的四只角则均衡地顶在头颅两侧。小骑士认得它们，这时的它们还很小——后来它们长大了，一个亡殁在苍绿之径，一个陨落在古老盆地。  
　　两个容器拉着它一同向上，回到的封闭的大门前，坐在那里，看着下方的同胞们前赴后继：大多坠落了，有的则停留在接近顶端的位置，与它们一同等待着什么。只有虚空能感受到的哭喊填满了整个深渊，由虚空组成的容器们则恍若未闻。时间在这里几乎静止，小骑士不知道过去了多久，停留在上方的容器们也渐渐变得虚弱，一个接一个地掉回了深渊的底部，只剩下少数几个还在等待。又过去了不知多少时光，深渊的大门再次震动起来。两对角的容器猝不及防，差点摔下去，被小骑士和三只角的容器拉住了。它们一同盯着渐渐开启的大门，随着熟悉的苍白微光的出现，头顶王冠的虫神情严肃地走了进来，眼睛对上了它们的，微微一愣。  
　　“三个……”他喃喃自语，然后向下看去，略为惊讶地发现不远处的平台上还有几个容器，正被他的光芒吸引，努力地向着顶端靠近。他思索片刻，还是耐心地等它们爬上来后才转身步出大门。容器们一个接一个地跟在他的身后离去，小骑士也在其中。当它经过大门时，有一层无形的屏障挡住了它的脚步，但神奇的是，此时竟有另一个小骑士自它的身体里脱出，延续着它未能迈出的步伐，跟随那个虫离开了深渊。  
　　小骑士目送着它们离去，只好又在门口坐下，静静地等候。又过了很久，它听见深渊的底部有些动静，就起身向下望去。骸骨之山的下面有什么庞然大物动了动，又动了动，一根巨大的漆黑卷须蓦地冲开覆盖其上的容器遗骸，啪地粘附在深渊的峭壁上。然后是下一根，又下一根，不知多少根卷须用倒刺紧紧吸附住峭壁，然后一同抖动起来。骸骨山因这强烈的震动而坍塌滑坡，破碎的面具们纷纷掉落，露出一个几乎整个盖住深渊底部的巨大黑影。紧接着，黑影的中央有什么亮了起来——那是八只梭形的眼睛。  
　　“……撕碎……”  
　　“……你——竟——敢——”  
　　“沃——姆——！！！”  
　　虚空之神，苏醒了。

　　在梦境之外，纯粹容器正守在沉睡的小骑士身旁，时不时地打落零星地向着它们袭来的同胞。它查看过破损的黑卵，光滑的外壳内部有一个极小的白王印记——它知道那代表着苍白之王的封印，小骑士被拖入梦境是去找寻最后一把钥匙了——容器悬着的心因此放下了一半。  
　　突然间，小骑士安稳睡着的身体剧烈地挣扎起来，纯粹容器不得不按住它，以防过分的动作伤到它自己。然而小骑士挣扎地越来越剧烈，甚至连组成它身体的虚空也变得越来越大。纯粹容器察觉到状况不对，但是已经来不及了：手下按着的虚空爆发式地扩散开，直接弹飞了小骑士的面具。八只雪亮而暴虐的眼睛在失控的虚空中央睁开，而虚空的扩张仍未停止，哪怕已经触及到这斗室的四壁，使骸骨们纷纷剥落！  
　　空洞骑士眼明手快地接住了小骑士的面具，牢牢地护在怀里。狭小的空间内充斥着强大的风压，它匍匐在地，一手将背上的骨钉拔出，深深插入地面以固定自身不被吹飞。八眼的巨大阴影并未理睬它，以卷须强行摧毁了上方的层层骸骨，自深渊的最深处脱困而出！骑士在如雨般纷纷而落的容器碎片中勉力抬起头，看到巨大的虚空悬浮于空中，遮蔽了整个深渊。它的触须们有的在半空中张牙舞爪，有的则化作漆黑的液体滴落。在它的召唤下，骑士的无数同胞纷纷凝聚出阴影的形状，无声地欢呼着，雀跃着，向着它飞去，融入它的身体之中。  
　　“上升吧！上升吧！”  
　　“伟大啊！虚空之神！”  
　　“离开深渊！不要再回来！不要再回来！”  
　　这些欢呼声通过虚空之间的联系直接传入了骑士的脑海里，如此强烈，如此喜悦，如此具有吸引力。骑士几乎要被它们诱导着同样向着那占据了整个深渊的阴影奔去了：不必再为拥有心智而痛苦，不必再为经历失败而愧疚，归于它们的本源，归于最初那无知无觉的平静与安宁。  
　　但一个苍白的身影在此时浮现在它的眼前：他不很高大，甚至有些矮小；披着长长的袍子，戴着高高的王冠，神情肃穆而庄严——  
　　王。  
　　空洞骑士清醒过来。它甩甩头，强行忽略了脑海中响亮的赞颂声，头一次自发地动用心智思考起对策。小骑士的面具被它按在胸前，凉凉的，有些咯手。这触感令它想起了容器的本质——  
　　面具赋予虚空人格。  
　　纯粹容器拔出骨钉，护住那个小小的面具，在因失控的力量而肆虐的狂风中，艰难地向着半空中的庞然大物走去。


	8. 深渊的奇妙冒险　之二

　　梦境的深渊之中，苍白的光辉正与漆黑的虚空周旋。三对翅翼在深渊的狂风中灵活地扇动，带着圣巢的国王避开张牙舞爪的虚空卷须，寻找敌人的每一丝空隙。白王的身周悬浮着数个飞速旋转的巨大齿轮，护卫着国王的同时不断地切割着那些粗壮的触须。  
　　这场战斗已经持续了很久，然而双方谁也不能奈何谁。小骑士躲在角落观战，并不知道自己应该帮助哪一方——而事实上它也帮助不了任何一方。自从另一个它跟着白王离开深渊，小骑士就失去了与这个梦境互动的能力，作为一个旁观者被限制在深渊顶端的平台上。  
　　虚空之神的卷须虽能源源不断地生成，但现在的卷须无论从粗细还是长度来看，都比之前退步了很多。而苍白之王的身上虽毫发无伤，但动作也肉眼可见地慢了下来。这是一场过于漫长的消耗战，全看哪边能坚持到最后。最终，沃姆寻到了卷须间的空隙，如离弦的箭一般飞速俯冲，属于古神的力量凝聚成刺目的光团，狠狠轰击在虚空之神的眼睛上。  
　　深渊里响起凶悍至极的啸叫。  
　　沃姆在虚空之神疯狂的反击中几乎放弃了一切防御，丝毫不敢停下攻击的动作，生怕错过了这难得的机会。齿轮们全速旋转着，毫不留情地切割着虚空，将核心的部分暴露出来。苍白之王以手中巨大的骨钉在虚空核心的表面画出封印的阵型，虚空之神愤怒地咆哮着，然而被与力量分隔开的它已无法脱出封印，不甘地化为一枚小小的护符。  
　　但是事情还远远没有结束。失去了神明意志的虚空力量沉寂一瞬，然后开始了暴走。伤痕累累的沃姆几乎已经无力与这疯狂的力量抗衡，只得暂且狼狈地退出深渊，以避其锋芒。深渊的大门再次被封闭，旁观的小骑士则被一股神秘的力量牵引，跟着苍白之王走上了地面。  
　　深渊大门并不能限制暴走的虚空太多时间。国王已无暇顾及自伤处淅淅沥沥滴落的白色血液，以最快的速度回到他的王宫中，向着震惊的王后托付了最后的安排。王后的身侧站着几个尚未长成的容器，沃姆的目光扫过它们，最终下定决心，将一直握在手中的虚空之心放入了其中一个的体内——  
　　小骑士失去了意识。

　　现实中，赫妮特察觉了深渊里的动静，提起骨针向下看去，几乎骇然：八眼的怪物在深渊中无声地咆哮，乱舞的虚空卷须几乎毁灭了一切可以落脚的地方。她焦急地四顾，想要找寻两个同伴的身影，终于在靠近边缘的地方发现了几不可见的一点白——那是容器面具的颜色。赫妮特深吸一口气，穷尽所有目力盯着那点白色，凭借着对方时隐时现的移动轨迹确认了它的身份：是空洞骑士。但无论再怎么仔细地寻找，她也看不到小骑士的踪迹。  
　　赫妮特心里升起非常不妙的预感：要么小骑士已经葬身于深渊，要么……它就在她的面前，不知怎地变成了这副模样。她很难分辨究竟哪个假设更糟糕，但比起这个，眼下更重要的显然是让这个庞然大物冷静下来——对此她却毫无头绪。  
　　另一边，见证了整个事故过程的空洞骑士则有一个大致的目标：那八只眼睛的所在处。它在虚空卷须掀起的风暴中艰难地寻找着落脚点，缓慢地向上移动：若是将面具戴回小骑士的头上，说不定能令它恢复神智——前提是能找得出究竟哪里算是头部。纯粹容器决定暂且忽略这些细节问题，先到达目的地再想办法。然而就在容器抬头寻找出路的间隙，它看到一条漆黑的卷须竖了起来，携着雷霆万钧的力道向着深渊入口的平台挥去！  
　　平台碎裂了。  
　　赫妮特反应极快地起跳，避免被卷须一同击碎。然而周围已经没有可以攀附的地方，她无可避免地掉了下去。她在半空中闪避着乱舞的虚空卷须，却发现它们会有意地避开她的所在——准确地说，是避开她胸口那朵纯白的花。赫妮特心念电转，下水道找到小骑士时的记忆提醒着某些线索。须臾之间她便做出了一个大胆的决定，调整了下落的方向，直直向着那怪物的中心冲去！  
　　纯粹容器也在此时到达了目的地，拿出小骑士的面具准备限制这团混乱的阴影。然而没等它动手，一袭红衣已经整个拍在了八只眼睛的中央。骑士被赫妮特镇住了，同时被镇住的还有暴走的虚空：脆弱的花朵压制了不受控的力量，飞舞的卷须们同时一顿，“唰”地缩了回去。  
　　空洞骑士扶起有点头晕的赫妮特，有些无措地看着面前悬浮着的生物：它看起来是之前的迷你版，只比小骑士的面具大一圈。它的形体并不规则，七八条小触须萎靡地垂落在身周，中央应当是眼睛的部分则是一片漆黑。这个生物看起来完全不像小骑士，但纯粹容器可以确定，这个小东西与它的小同胞是同一个。  
　　……虽然是有哪里出了不小的问题。

　　小骑士又一次在梦境中醒来。  
　　上下左右都是一片漆黑，它四处看看，还是决定向前走去。周围的黑暗浓郁而深重，几乎无法判断自己是否真的在移动。但是小骑士没有想那么多，只是闷头前进。过了不知多久，一道纯白的光一闪而逝，使这个空间微微震动了一下。周围的景象终于有了变化，在依旧浓得化不开的黑暗里，它的身边亮起一双小小的眼睛，片刻后又困倦似地眨了眨，重新闭上了。接着是下一双，又一双……许许多多的眼睛随着它的前进亮起又合上，最终，八只梭形的巨大眼睛在它的面前睁开了。  
　　小骑士知道这眼睛的主人是谁。它在很久之前就安睡在小骑士的身体里，随着小骑士在外流浪了很多很多年。  
　　那是虚空之神，曾经的。  
　　古老的神明盯着它，小骑士抬头与它对视，并不会为神明比它的身体还要巨大的眼睛而退却。发着光的梭形眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，接着一个含混的声音在小骑士的心里响起：“……不回来吗？”  
　　它摇摇头。  
　　“……睡觉很舒服的。”  
　　它还是摇摇头。  
　　声音里出现了一丝好奇：“为什么？那一个也不愿意回来——你也是因为沃姆吗？”  
　　小骑士先是摇摇头，否定了神的假设。接着它仔细想了想，在心里回忆起来：苍绿之径丰茂的植物，泪水之城高耸的尖顶，水晶山脉绚丽的光芒，以及圣巢之外广阔而生机勃勃的世界。  
　　虚空之神看到了这一切，很新奇地感叹了一句：“世界已经变成这样子了吗？还挺好看的。”小骑士点点头，表示认同。于是神又眨眨眼睛，懒洋洋地说：“好吧，那你就把虚空之心拿去吧。”  
　　你不去看看吗？小骑士在心里这样问。古老的神咕哝几声，耐心地解释：“辐光和沃姆都死啦，我也该进入永恒的沉眠了——当年要不是沃姆乱来，搞得你们在深渊哭着把我吵醒，我原本是可以一直睡下去的。”  
　　小骑士不太理解神的心态，但这不妨碍它接受神自己的决定。虚空之神满意地呼出一口气，然后合上了眼睛。一颗小小的圆球在它原本的位置出现，漂浮在空中，散发着朦朦胧胧的光晕。那是虚空真正的核心，代表着虚空之神的所有权力。  
　　小骑士上前一步，接受了它。  
　　新的神明诞生了。


	9. 圣巢的奇妙冒险

　　漆黑的小生物突然张开了八只小小的梭形眼睛。纯粹容器手一抖，面具扣了上去——没成功，小东西的触手们七手八脚地缠住了白色的头骨。它还想再试一次，小阴影却举着面具往后飘了飘，八只眼睛有一半看看骑士，另一半看看一旁半阖着眼睛的赫妮特，然后它整个儿向着深渊顶端飞去。骑士莫名其妙，然后突然意识到了什么，紧张地看了眼因被深渊的气息侵蚀而状况不佳的姐妹，抱起她追了上去。小小的虚空之神并没有飞得太远，在深渊的入口处停了下来，安安静静地看着骑士按着它示意的路线走出深渊。  
　　赫妮特急促地咳嗽几声，睁开了眼睛。她示意骑士将她放下来，然后坐在了小阴影面前的地上，伸手戳了戳它的身体：“是你。对不对，小家伙？”  
　　八只眼睛一起眨了眨，表示确认。编织者们的公主于是很愉快地笑了，向它道谢：“谢谢你提醒空洞骑士，救了我一命。”一旁的骑士点点头，好奇地捏了捏它的某根触须——触须怕痒似地向后缩了一些。小阴影很坦然地接受了它们的谢意，然后将缠在面具上的触手松开一些，只用其中两根将它举到眼前，梭形的细长眼睛与面具上圆滚滚的眼眶对视了一会儿，有些犹豫。  
　　“你不喜欢面具吗？”赫妮特看出它的迟疑，问道。小阴影分出两只眼睛看向她，没有动作。她又问：“那，你不想再戴它了吗？”那两只眼睛苦恼地眯了起来。它思索了一阵子，然后想通了似地又睁大了眼。小阴影先是钻进头骨中，恢复成了容器的样子，然后又分出几根触须，将自己从面具里扯了出来，八只眼睛检查了一遍自己的样貌，确认没问题后又钻进了头骨——如此这般重复了四五次，小骑士这才满意地戴好了面具。它的两个同胞看着它的动作，一个简直不知道该说什么好，另一个则陷入了深深的思考：面具到底是不是必要的？  
　　但无论如何，深渊都已经再度恢复了平静。回到尖刺长廊旁的长椅上休息了一会儿，赫妮特向着两个容器道别：“我还是回深巢休息一下吧，那里有家人会照顾我，不用担心。”纯粹容器想起它曾听白夫人提到过编织者们的家族，并没有反对。小骑士则想到了遥远的村庄旁某个看似友善实则想吃掉它的不明生物，用动作表达了它的担忧。赫妮特看它比划完，摇了摇头，告诉它不必担心：“那是我母亲的姐妹，她一直对我很好。”小骑士于是不再阻拦，和纯粹容器一起目送她向着古老盆地的地铁站方向走去。  
　　接下来它们一路向上，徒步向着泪水之城走去——空洞骑士拒绝再搭载鹿角虫赶路——在下水道的入口，骑士决定去拜访粪球防御者，问问他在它进入黑卵圣殿后圣巢又发生了什么。和它分开后，小骑士则继续向着泪城西部的高楼前进，准备去会会某个曾被它认为在蓝湖自我了结的朋友。

　　从地铁站出来，赫妮特先在温泉里泡了一阵子，感觉好了很多，便准备回村庄里拜访故人。瘟疫结束后，深巢尚有零星的编织者幸存下来，此时纷纷爬过来迎接它们的小公主。赫妮特一个一个揉过编织者圆滚滚的身体，点头接受过赫拉的信徒们的致意，不算长的道路被她走了大半天，这才到达衰败的村落边缘。她没有去那些已经废弃的房屋，而是下到了深巢底部，向回走了几步——墙上突然冒出一团带着面具的生物，看见她后开心地叫了起来：“亲爱的！你总算肯回来看看我们了！”  
　　赫妮特难得有些不好意思地笑了笑，上前拥抱了她：“抱歉，助产士阿姨，我一直……不是很有空。”助产士则用力地回抱了她，身后的几只手忙碌地拖出各种各样的虫子尸体：“没关系，没关系，回来就好。你的脸色好差，要不要吃东西？瘟疫好像消失了，我们攒了好多好吃的食物！”  
　　可能只有赫拉知道助产士是怎么从赫妮特的面具上看出“脸色好差”的，但是谁会纠结这个呢？深巢的小公主抱紧她的阿姨蹭了蹭，真心实意地笑了起来：“好啊。”

　　泪水之城。空洞骑士和奥格瑞姆交流过后，又回到了中央广场上，安静地看着自己的雕像。这一次它的情绪平静了许多，思维也比之前更加清晰。它知道了很多之后发生的事，比如泪城封城，比如白王战死。但它仍想要知道更多的东西，除了圣巢最后的覆灭，还有圣巢曾经的辉煌。奥格瑞姆在明白了它的意思后哈哈大笑，建议它去圣巢的其他地方走走——那些它曾经并未涉足的地方。骑士接受了他的建议，但在离开泪水之城前，它想要再看看这个美丽的城市，想要记得它——也因此决定留下面具上的裂缝，作为对过去的纪念。  
　　如今还有多少虫子记得泪城之前的繁荣呢？在后来者看来，这只不过是一个死去的城市。  
　　多么奇怪……骑士这样想着：它居然有点理解了辐光的执着。  
　　不想被遗忘……吗……  
　　有什么奇怪的声音传来，打断了它的思绪。空洞骑士微微转头，发现它的不远处站着一个没有见过的虫子，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，看起来情绪很激动。见它转头，虫子似乎更紧张了，和它对视了一会儿，突然冲了过来，扯住骑士的披风：“你！你你你！你和这个雕像是什么关系？！！”  
　　骑士没有察觉到恶意，因此没有躲开。可它也不明白这个问题是在问什么。纯粹容器指指自己，又指指雕像，那个虫子居然奇妙地理解了它的意思，几乎要跳起来：“你是说你就是它吗？！！！”  
　　骑士点点头。  
　　虫子倒抽一口气，揪紧它的披风，热切地看着骑士：“你，不，您，您能不能告诉我，这些铭文说的‘牺牲’到底是什么？啊不，抱歉抱歉，我忘了礼仪——我叫里姆，是个研究古圣巢的历史学家。”  
　　骑士知道什么是历史学家。有时国王会召见这样自称的虫子，据说它们会收集过去发生的事——想到这里，骑士恍然大悟似地歪了歪头：这个虫子在收集圣巢的故事。  
　　里姆紧张地等着无名骑士的回应。空洞骑士转向他，一手手心向上平举在胸前，一手背在身后，微微躬身——里姆惊讶地看懂了，那是古圣巢的致谢礼。他不明白为什么骑士要向他行礼，但依旧不敢懈怠地按照他从文献中所知的动作回礼。看到他的回应，空洞骑士呼了口气，这一次是真的感受到了释然——  
　　感谢你还记得。

　　奎若正窝在窗边听着雨声看书，突然他的房门被敲响了。他以为是容器一行，很是松了一口气地去开门——然后在看到门外只有小骑士一个时呛住了，剧烈地咳嗽起来。小骑士迷茫地看着他的反应，伸出手拍了拍他弓起的背。奎若缓过气，几乎是大惊失色地问道：“空洞骑士和那位小姐怎么没和你一起？”  
　　小骑士比划了一个比它略高的高度，指了指深巢的方向；又跳起来比划了一个非常高的高度，指了指下水道。然后奎若就明白了，呼出一口气：“去深巢和下水道了啊，那就好，吓死我了……”  
　　但是他显然放心得太早了。小骑士关上门，严肃地看着他，不知从哪里变出了一把骨钉——正是奎若留在蓝湖湖畔的那一把。剑客看了看那把骨钉，又看了看小骑士，干笑两声，意识到自己有麻烦了。  
　　愿导师莫洛蒙保佑她的学生。

　　圣巢迎来了崭新的一天。


End file.
